Galra Empire
The Galra Empire is a Faction in Voltron Legendary Defender. Summary The Galra Empire is a massive intergalactic empire formerly ruled by Emperor Zarkon and later splintered under the control of multiple Galra warlords, including Commander Sendak that made up most of the Galra race. Prior to the new Paladins of Voltron being selected it was ruled by Zarkon, who later had the empire fight their old enemy Voltron. During a major battle, Zarkon was gravely injured and his son Prince Lotor took control, yet Zarkon retook it when he returned and named his son a traitor. Eventually, Lotor betrayed his father and killed him, an action that began to split the Empire apart as Sendak was against Lotor being in command and formed the Fire of Purification so he could take the throne himself. After Lotor was left stranded In the Quintessence field, the Empire broke further with smaller fleets and planets led by more Galra warlords. Sendak then led an attack on Earth which ended in his own death. Most of his fleet was also destroyed, yet High Priestess Haggar survived and is still commanding the major parts of the broken Empire. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader *Emperors **Zarkon *Empresses **Honerva *Princes **Lotor Second-in-command *Sendak Military Leaders *Lotor's Generals **General Acxa **General Ezor **General Zethrid **General Narti *Commander Prorok *Commander Branko *Commander Morvok *Subcommander Ylvik *Unnamed Galra commander† *Lieutenant Haxus *Unnamed Galra prison warden *Commander Throk *General Raht *Commander Ladnok *Commander Trugg *Commander Sniv *Commander/Warlord Ranveig *Commander Gnov *Quartermaster Janka *Governess Dayak Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Myzax† *Varkon‡¿ *Letch¿ *Bogh¿ *Lahn† *Blade of Marmora‡ **Kolivan **Ulaz **Lieutenant/Commander Thace **Antok **Regris **Krolia Military Units Infantry *Galra Robot Guards *Galra Commanders Special *Gladiator Monsters Aircraft *Zarkon's Ship *Sendak's Ship *Galra Battleship *Core Fleet Ships Vessels *Robeasts |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Haggar's Magic Melee weapons *Laser Guns *Tazer Sticks Ranged weapons *Ion Cannon *Project Komar Territories Central Command System * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Galras X-95-Vox * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Slave Colony * Inhabitants: Balmerans Civilization Stats Tier 4 Galactic Dominance: The Galra Empire has existed for over 10,000 years, conquering planets in search of the powerful energy source known as Quintessence. The only threat to their power is Voltron, which led them to attack and destroy Planet Altea along with all the other planets in its solar system 10,000 years ago. Since that time they have conquered much of the known universe, colonizing planets and mining the crystal-producing Balmera for Quintessence in order to further their ambitions. Their advanced technology and the mystical powers of their Druids have left them virtually unstoppable, particularly given the scattering of Voltron's components by King Alfor the Great during the final attack on Altea. Power Sources Bio-Engineering/Nature: Fusionism (The Empire is infamous for fusing people like their failed commanders and monster glatiators into Robeasts) Conquest Stats Tier 5-A: Galaxy: The Galra Empire has existed for over 10,000 years, conquering planets in search of the powerful energy source known as Quintessence. They had even made it to the edge of Earth's Solar System. Power Stats Attack: Small Star: Zarkron has shown to be somewhat comparable to Voltron who the former destroyed Atlea well beyond the planet's GBE. Large Planet: Zarkron is far above the likes of Haggar and the Galran Druids, who were stated to have destroyed planets. It was said that Zarkon destroyed a planet in the past. Stomped the Red Lion in combat. Planet: Elite members are around this level to be able to destroy planets. Unknown: The strength of the empire's warriors. Durability: Small Star: Zarkron tanked hits from Voltron. Large Planet: Unfazed by the Lions' assaults and shrugged off hits from Shiro. Planet: Comparable to beings who can survive blasts from her magic, like the Paladins. Unknown: The durability of the empire's warriors. Speed: Massively FTL+: '''Zarkron's Astral Projection traveled "several galaxies" in mere hours and zipped by a star. 'Massively FTL+': Galra ships which are able to take over 90% of the universe in a short amount of time. Relativistic+': Zarkron is swifter than the Red Lion and possibly swifter than the Blue Lion who both are capable of flying into deep space and react to lasers that are stated in show as speed of light and operate as such. '''Relativistic+': The speed or elite members such as Haggar, comparable to Princess Allura and Coran, the latter of whom intercepted a beam of light. On par with the Paladins, who reacted to lasers of pure light. Unknown: The speed of regular Galra warriors. Skills Military The headquarters of the Galra Empire is the Central Command System, which is where Zarkon's main ship and fleet resides. It is located at the heart of the empire and has two planets and one moon in its system. After seeing the size of the base Hunk claimed it could hold one thousand fleets; however, the exact number of fleets located in the base is unknown. While there are living soldiers in the empire, many personnel are robotic sentries but their armor is very similar to the uniform of other soldiers in the army. They each follow patterns and perform tasks assigned to them such as patrolling ships, guarding prisoners or locations and manning control rooms. They are quite capable of hand-to-hand combat but are generally armed with (and seemingly over-reliant on) large laser rifles. If they detect interrogation by an enemy they will initiate a lockdown on themselves. Druids The Druids are powerful dark magic-users who serve the Galra Empire. They built and created the Komar and Robeasts. They also store Quintessence in large containers that are shipped around the Empire in order to power their ships and possibly other equipment. Druids have the ability to manipulate Quintessence at will to project bolts and shields and levitate objects. Their claws also resemble Shiro's prosthetic Galra arm, wherein they glow purple and cause damage when used against unprotected flesh or even the Paladins' advanced Altean armor. They can also teleport and move with lightning speed, making it very hard to hit one unless multiple opponents are fighting one Druid. Haggar Haggar is the leader and most powerful of the Druids and ranked second only to Zarkon himself prior to his death. Strengths/Pros The Galra Empire is a massive intergalactic empire formerly ruled by Emperor Zarkon and later splintered under the control of multiple Galra warlords, including Commander Sendak that made up most of the Galra race. Weaknesses/Flaws After the death of Zarkon at the hands of his son Lotor, the Galra Empire found itself dividing. While many joined Lotor as seemingly allies of Voltron, others like Sendak's Fire of Purification sought a different way to achieve victory. This caused the empire to fight against itself. After the Paladins learned of Lotor's true motives, they turned on him with their only Galra allies the members of the Blade of Marmora. After Lotor was lost, the empire divided even further with no clear leader and resulted in Galra such as Ezor taking the opportunity to seize more power and better parts in their faction of the empire, which in turn caused Acxa to defect. Sendak led his forces in an invasion of Earth, which ended in most of his fleet being destroyed and his own death at the hands of Keith. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Country Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Galaxy Category:Profile Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Planet Category:Work In Progress Category:Nature Category:Tier 5-A Conquest Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Antagonist Category:Army